


Perfect timing ( is not during sex)

by original_slash



Series: Rules of Engagement [1]
Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Engagement, M/M, bad propsal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_slash/pseuds/original_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone propose during sex, any bets on who it is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect timing ( is not during sex)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading Hot Fossil Idiots don't know how to propose, and thought hey they need like a guide or something so voile! There is going to be stories with varies characters on what to do ( or not is some cases). So enjoy people!

Nate usually was in control. Nothing was to be chance, not his words or his actions. Even his back up plans had back up plans. Some people would call him a wound up tight ass before he meet Wade. Not that Nate still wasn't a control freak, but with Wade in his life he didnt plan everything to the second. He actually smiled, laughed and on a blue moon played hookey from his duties.

So how Nate propose to Wade came as a complete surprise, truly in the moment. Though it really should have been planned just a bit. They had just come back from mission that was suppose to last two days ended up lasting two weeks. After showers and eating ( yes in that exact order). Nate had Wade in his favorite position which of course was Wade riding Nate's cock. Griping Wade's hip bone with such force that there would be bruises, Nate soaked up the sight in front. A light sweat on Wade's body shone in the dim light, that showed the bumps and craters on his body. To most people Wade was not a pretty sight, but to Nate he was gorgeous. The scars and bumps were proof that he was a fighter, a survivor, that was something Nate appreciated. Seeing Wade like this made Nate heart fill with such love and happiness. Most people call this in the heat of the moment your filter just shut down and whatever your thinking spills out.

So the always in control Nate, muttered " Marry me." had stopped Wade in his movement.  
" I'm sorry I didn't hear you right. Can you repeat that?" Wade had crinkled his face up when asking this. Nate was a moment to long for Wade who answered his own questions.

" It just sounded like you asked me to marry you which of course is not what Nate Priscilla Summers just asked while I'm riding him like he's the last horse out of town." Wade's jokes whether they made sense or not, always made Nate smile. Smiling was not the correct action though because Wade put his hands on Nate's chest and said " Nate what did you really mean?" in the tone that was serious for Wade. Recognizing that tone was used for when you were three seconds to a katana in you chest, Nate took a deep breath and said

" I asked you to marry me." in a much stronger tone then previously asked. Wade's eyes went wide, and Nate felt him shift to get off of him. This would have been the right action to let Wade get off, lay beside him and discuss this like adults. But knowing Wade usually thought positive emotion were some kind of cruel joke being played on. Nate had gripped his hands tighter to Wade's hip to prevent him from leaving.

" Wade I mean it. I love you, I don't want anyone else, and I couldn't imagine me life without you." Nate confessed.

" You are not serious, you just propose in the middle of sex! How can I take this seriously! Wade yelled and wiggled trying to get lose.

" Okay situation not ideal, but what about us is?" Nate pointed out, in turn Wade gave him a pissed off look and started pounding his fists into Nate's chest.

" You stupid fucker! If anyone was suppose to screw this up it was me! The fucked up one! The one that is so crazy that he drives the perfect one away! Wade screamed his chest heaving. Nate moved his hands up to Wade's face cupping it.

" Wade, I'm not perfect. And your not fucked up." Wade raised his left eyebrow to that comment.

" Ok so you don't think or act like anyone else. If you were like everyone else, I don't think this relationship would work." Nate admitted, taking in a deep breath.

" So will you Wade Wilson do me the pleasure of marrying me?" Nate hoping third time was really the charm.

Wade bent down and kissed Nate on lips, " Of course I would you crazy fucker. But I'm not this easy. First this is an unofficial engagement. There is no way in hell that I'm telling people that we got engaged during sex. So this stays on the down low until you propose properly to me."

Nate just smiled " Of course whatever you want."

"So do you want me to get off or finish what we had started?" Wade waggled both his eyebrows at his own joke.

Nate letting out a chuckle " Definitely finish what you started."

As Wade started tugging on Nate's bottom lip, Nate wondered how he going to give Wade a proper proposal.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was my first attempt at these two and sorry I have no beta! But stayed tuned for the next one coming soon, maybe. :P


End file.
